


Una canzone per Wakamatsu

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Una canzone per WakamatsuContest: Alternative Universe Contest - I    e d i z i o n ePacchetto: Contesto starChallenge: “It's time for Tombola! Challenge”Prompt: 37Fandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: Aomine x WakamatsuStoria partecipante a "It's time for Tombola! Challenge" con il Prompt numero 37Vincitrice del contest a “Alternative Universe Contest - I e d i z i o n e” con il contesto star.





	Una canzone per Wakamatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Una canzone per Wakamatsu  
> Contest: Alternative Universe Contest - I e d i z i o n e  
> Pacchetto: Contesto star  
> Challenge: “It's time for Tombola! Challenge”  
> Prompt: 37  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: Aomine x Wakamatsu
> 
> Storia partecipante a "It's time for Tombola! Challenge" con il Prompt numero 37  
> Vincitrice del contest a “Alternative Universe Contest - I e d i z i o n e” con il contesto star.

The time will come, when you'll have to rise   
Above the best, improve yourself,   
Your spirit never dies!   
Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne   
Above, don't weep for me   
Cuz this will be the labor of my love  
(Warrior – Imagine Dragons)  
   
I diritti di Warrior degli Imagine Dragons, non mi appartengono ma sono dei relativi autori del brano e il testo è usato senza alcun fine di lucro.  
   
Le note di Warrior degli Imagine Dragons, che Aomine usava come suoneria, sembravano quasi voler violentare la testa di Daiki ancora assopito.  
“Chi diavolo mi sta chiamando a quest’ora?”si chiese il ragazzo dai capelli blu mentre prendeva il cellulare, che la sera precedente aveva poggiato sul comodino al lato del letto, per controllare chi stesse disturbando il suo sonno.  
“La prossima volta imposterò la modalità aereo!”  
Non aveva mai sopportato, nemmeno da bambino con la madre, essere svegliato di mattina: era una cosa che odiava con tutto sé stesso.  
“Non rompetemi le scatole!”. Aveva passato tutta la nottata a riscrivere il testo di quella maledetta canzone chiude occhio solo verso cinque: delle misere quattro ore non erano minimamente sufficiente per fargli recuperare le energie.  
Il cantante a fatica riuscì a leggere il nome sul display; la sua vista era troppo annebbiata e ci mise interi secondi per mettere a fuoco i Kanji, ma appena gli occhi focalizzarono ogni ideogramma ecco che comparse quel nome: Wakamatsu Kousuke.  
“Che cosa vuole alle nove del mattino?”  
Cercò d’immaginare i motivi per i quali lo stesso chiamando; di certo, il nipote del direttore della casa discografica, gli avrebbe fatto una delle sue solite scenate, di quelle che gliel’avevano portato in antipatia fin da primo istante.  
“Non t’impegni abbastanza”, “Devi prendere sul serio il tuo lavoro”, “Sei un cantante o uno scansafatiche?” o “Bastardo, se salti di nuovo le prove ti ammazzo!”: quelle erano solo alcune delle tante imprecazioni che era solito rivolgergli.  
A cosa serviva l’impegno quando si possedeva una dote innata come la sua? Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di fare delle prove; lo dimostrava la perfezione di ogni registrazione, in cui mai aveva commesso nemmeno un misero errore o una stonatura, anzi, la sua voce era perfetta in ogni situazione.  
Wakamatsu avrebbe dovuto saperlo, no? D'altronde non era forse grazie alle sue capacità se i suoi album e singoli rimanevano in vetta alle classifiche dell’Oricon* per mesi interi? Quale altro cantante sarebbe stato capace di tali vendite? Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo e venerarlo per i profitti che ottenevano grazie alle sue magnifiche canzoni.  
«Pronto?».  
«Bastardo!».  
“Che bel modo di cominciare la mattina: davvero fantastico!”. Come avrebbe non potuto fare pensieri sarcastici su quella situazione? Quale uomo sarebbe stato capace di accettare, che la prima frase ascoltata, fossero simili insulti? Nessuno, Aomine compreso!.  
«Dove diavolo è la canzone?» Se conosceva bene Wakamatsu, il cantante era certo che avrebbe continuato ad urlare per una buona mezzora. «Ieri sera era il termine di scadenza: quanto diamine capirai che noi non possiamo perdere tempo con un tipo come teù?!».  
Se c’era qualcosa che Daiki non riusciva ancora a realizzare, non erano tanto quelle scenate – aveva capito come fosse fatto Kousuke e sapeva che non gli sarebbe andato a genio – ma la cosa che non poteva concepire, era perché, fra tutte le persone del mondo, si era innamorato di un ragazzo dal carattere insopportabile come quello.  
Come avrebbe potuto perdere la testa per il tipo di persona che più detestava? Era la domanda che si era posto ogni singolo giorno, da quando aveva capito che genere di sentimenti nutrisse per il biondo.  
Alla fine era arrivato all’unica conclusione possibile: l’amore era cieco, non esistevano altre spiegazioni plausibili!  
«Devo ancora lavorarci».  
«Cosa?! Dimmi che stai scherzando».  
In effetti, Aomine, non gli aveva detto la verità: la canzone cui si stava riferendo, era terminata già da un pezzo.  
Con quale faccia poteva mostrargli quel testo? Non l’avrebbe fatto nemmeno se fossero stati gli ultimi due abitanti della Terra.  
«Sai quanto la casa discografica stia prendendo sul serio il tuo nuovo album: è questo il ringraziamento per i nostri sforzi?» Quanto fiato aveva in gola per strillare in quel modo alle nove di mattina? «Se vuoi diventare una vera celebrità, dovresti muovere quelle dannate chiappe!».  
«Sono già una celebrità!» Aomine non ne poteva già più, per questo ricambiò Kousuke urlando allo stesso identico modo di quest’ultimo. «Quanti soldi vi ho già fatto guadagnare? Mi sembra di ricordare che prima che io stipulassi il contratto, non navigavate in buone acque.» Non sapeva dire quante volte gli avesse rinfacciato quella faccenda: era solo grazie alle favolose vendite delle proprie canzoni, se erano riusciti a ripagare tutti i debiti risolvendo quella crisi finanziaria. «Te lo devo ricordare ancora, Wakamatsu?»  
«Bastardo! Il punto non è questo e lo sai anche tu!» Il biondo rispondeva con frasi del genere ogni volta che toccava l’argomento. «Hai un contratto e dovresti rispettarlo! Quindi l’unica cosa che devi fare, è metterti sotto e consegnarmi entro stasera la canzone d’amore, altrimenti ti quereleremo!».  
«Mi stai minacciando Wakamatsu? Dopo tutti i guadagni?».  
«Guadagni? se fossero solo quelli il problema avremmo già chiarito: sei tu quello che non si rende conto di cosa sia un contratto!»  
Certo che lo sapeva, ma non voleva assolutamente presentargli una canzone del genere: come poteva farglielo capire?   
«Hai finito di urlare? Mi stai spaccando il timpano!».  
«Hai capito quello che ho detto?».  
«Sì: non rompere!».  
Tutta quella situazione era una scocciature enorme: Come poteva ammettere che la canzone scritta era dedicata a qualcuno come Wakamatsu? Già non riusciva a capire come se ne fosse innamorato, ma addirittura dedicargli una canzone fu troppo anche per lui.  
Tutto quello che provava era impresso parola per parola all’interno del testo, ogni Kanji, Hiragana, Katakana e persino furigana, non facevano altro che parlare del suo amore.  
Si avvicinò al foglio, poggiato ancora sopra la scrivania rileggendo quella strofa che fungeva da testimone dei suoi sentimenti e la rilesse ad alta voce.  
   
Non so cosa ci trovi in te  
Ti amo  
non so il perché  
Quest’amore   
È l’unica certezza che ho  
   
Come poteva permettere che una canzone simile potesse essere pubblicata? Non era tanto per il testo in se: Aomine temeva che, una volta ascoltato il futuro brano, Wakamatsu potesse comprendere i suoi sentimenti e fare una delle sue solite scenate.  
Di tutte le persone che c’erano in Giappone, perché si era innamorato proprio con ragazzo come quello? Il suo cuore sembrava impazzire ogni volta che incrociava lo sguardo; aveva la sensazione che quei battiti violenti un giorno o l’altro avrebbero anche potuto farlo morire. Alla fine era per colpa di quegli occhi se si era accorto cosa in realtà provasse, quell’intensità gli aveva finalmente chiarito cosa in realtà nutriva.  
«Senti, stasera verrò a casa tua: finisci la canzone altrimenti sarai quello che ti aspetterà!».  
«Ho capito! Mi lasci stare?!».  
«Hai capito?!».  
«Piantala!».  
In quell’istante, Aomine era talmente esasperato che chiuse il telefono in faccia a Wakamatsu. Non era più in grado di sopportare le sue urla, gli avevano anche fatto venire un terribile acufene all’orecchio.  
“Ma quanto cavolo urla ‘sto qui”, infilò il mignolo all’interno nell’orecchio, sperando che il ronzio potesse cessare, “Prima o poi mi farà diventare sordo sul serio”.  
Si sedette vicino alla scrivania prendendo carta e penna.  
Daiki aveva tutta l’intenzione di riscrivere la canzone ma, come tutti i tentavi della nottata precedente, ognuna di esse era una dichiarazione d’amore che provava per il biondo.  
«Perché!» Era talmente disperato che Aomine gettò tutto all’aria.  
Ii fogli, ognuno di essi, si sparpagliarono sul pavimento e la penna cadde a terra rotolando fin sotto il letto. «Non posso continuare così!»  
Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di scrivere una canzone, almeno non una in cui non fossero esposti quei dannati sentimenti: “e che diamine! Non esiste solo Wakamatsu!”.  
Avrebbe potuto immaginare una ragazza, anche fittizia, ma ogni volta si ritrovava al punto di partenza.  
Il cantante rimise tutti i fogli sulla scrivania e, dopo aver preso il cellulare, scrisse: “Non ho nessuna intenzione di scrivere una canzone, chiama un Ghost Withers o un paroliere: io non intendo perdere un minuto di più con una rottura come questa!”.  
Sapeva che con l’email inviata, si sarebbe scavato la forza da solo, ma desiderava solo mettere la parola fine con quella stupida canzone d’amore.  
   
Due ore dopo   
   
«Bastardo!».  
Solo quando sentì le possenti urla di Wakamatsu, Aomine si rese conto che era finito con l’addormentarsi con la testa poggiata sulla scrivania.  
Era stato impossessato dal sonno e, non avendo chiuso occhio per quasi tutta la notte, di certo se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare.  
La cosa che in quell’istante lo infastidiva, era il risveglio identico a quello precedente.  
“Cos’è una maledizione?!”. imprecò fra sé e sé il ragazzo dai capelli blu.  
Daiki sapeva fin dall’inizio che, il Kousuke, sarebbe venuto fino a casa sua, ma non immaginava affatto che quest’ultimo sarebbe entrato nell’appartamento: come aveva fatto?.  
C’era solo una persona che avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere: Momoi Satsuki, la sua manager.  
Gli aveva dato la chiave di riserva: n’era assolutamente certo! Giurò a sé stesso che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare in qualche modo.  
Già non sopportava affrontare Wakamatsu di per sé, figurarsi all’interno del suo monolocale.  
«Chi ti credi essere? Tu non sei nessuno e possiamo benissimo fare a meno di te!».  
Aomine si voltò verso Wakamatsu incrociando quei dannati occhi che, pur non riuscendo a mascherare la furia in quello sguardo, erano talmente magnifici da sentire lo stomaco contorcersi.  
In quell’istante si sentiva quasi come un masochista perché, ragionandoci su, sembrava proprio quella l’origine del suo amore: se quello non era masochismo cos’altro poteva essere? Alla fine si era innamorato dell’unico ragazzo che trovava davvero insopportabile.  
«Sono la star della vostra casa discografica: ecco chi sono!»  
«Star? Credi di essere davvero sul piedistallo?», Il volto del biondo stava diventando sempre più rabbioso, infatti, riusciva a percepire la sua furia attraverso tutti i pori di quel corpo. «Sei solo uno scansafatiche: arrivi tardi alle prove, ti lamenti di continuo per qualsiasi cosa, ci crei problemi su problemi: chi che chi sei un cantante o un fannullone».  
Desiderava farlo smettere di parlare; Daiki non sarebbe più riuscito a sopportare quella voce, per questo motivo gli afferrò la mascella obbligandolo a tacere: «Chiudi quella bocca».  
Aomine non sapeva dire in quell’istante cosa gli fosse preso, ma come al solito Wakamatsu era stato capace di fargli perdere le staffe e non poteva trattenersi.  
I suoi occhi erano carichi di quell’insopportabile rabbia, ma allo stesso tempo erano così incantevoli da non riuscire a smettere di osservarli.  
«Cosa cavolo ti prende?»   
Cosa cavolo gli prendeva? Davvero era capace di porgli una domanda così idiota? Era ovvio che fosse riuscito per l’ennesima volta a fargli saltare i nervi e quando ciò accadeva non era minimamente in grado di controllarsi. Il suo autocontrollo, infatti, se n’erano appena andato a puttane.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto far male a Wakamatsu, fargliela pagare per tutte le rotture che gli procurava e sinceramente se lo meritava, ma qualcosa lo fermò.  
Furono quelle iridi scure che, con una luce spettacolare, trasmettevano quella furia intensa da fargli perdere coscienza di se.   
Non poteva credere alla forza di quegli impeti: dio quanto avrebbe voluto baciare quella labbra.  
Le osservava incantato; aveva la sensazione che quella pelle morbida e rosea, lo volesse attirare a se desiderando solo di ricevere un appassionato bacio.  
Come poteva resistere alla tentazione quando quella bocca era così vicina alla propria? Non era in grado di controllarsi e senza nemmeno riuscire a trattenersi, gliene rubò uno cogliendo quella piccola opportunità.  
Non poteva di certo considerarlo passionale o cosa, fu un solo leggerissimo sfiorarsi di labbra ma, ad Aomine, bastò per sentire la sua mente completamente paralizzata. Ebbe la sensazione che la fugacità di quell’attimo fosse durato tutta l’eternità e quasi non si rese conto che Wakamatsu lo scansò via.  
«Bastardo: cosa diamine ti sei fumato?!» Solo quando vide il biondo asciugarsi le labbra con la manica, si capacitò quello che aveva appena fatto.  
“Cosa diamine ho combinato?!”. imprecò nella mente.  
«Perché mi hai baciato: sei malato o cos’altro?!».  
Se l’amore fosse stata una malattia, lui lo era eccome: Era malato follemente al punto da aver perso coscienza di sé.  
Si era completamente tradito e sentiva che doveva inventarsi una scusa all’istante sperando di non far venire a galla il suo reale desiderio: «Ahahaha, mi serviva solo uno spunto per scrivere la canzone d’amore» Cosa cavolo aveva appena detto? Non si era nemmeno reso conto della frase pronunciata, ma sapeva che Wakamatsu avrebbe finito con irritarsi ancora di più.  
«Te lo do io lo spunto!», Non faticava ad immagine che il biondo avrebbe fatto qualcosa e non si stupì affatto quando lo scaraventò con forza contro la scrivania.  
«Ahi!» urlò per la forza dell’urto.   
Il cantante sapeva che da lì a poche ore si sarebbe formato un enorme livido attorno che avrebbe marchiato la sua spalla indolenzendolo per intere giornate.  
«Questo cos’è?» Solo quando Kousuke lo prese in mano, si rese conto che quello fosse il foglio di su cui aveva scritto la canzone che gli aveva dedicato.  
Com’era finito sotto i piedi del biondo? Probabilmente doveva essere dovuto cadere durante la colluttazione.  
Quale di loro doveva essere? In quel momento Daiki era paralizzato, al pensiero che potesse leggere quelle canzoni e temeva una possibile reazione del biondo.  
«Non leggerla!» Orma il dado era tirato e Aomine aveva la brutta sensazione che la su carriera sarebbe andata completamente in pattume.  
«Tu, bastardo!» Il biondo gli afferrò con forza la maglia e lo strattonò con forza verso di se. «Cosa diavolo c’è nella tua testa? Questa cosa sarebbe?»  
Ad Aomine bastò solo osservare gli occhi di Wakamatsu per intuire le intenzioni: lo avrebbe interrogato chiedergli cose cui avrebbe volentieri rifiutato di rispondere.  
«Se stai cercando di prenderti della nostra agenzia, dimmelo adesso!» Eccolo che stava per cominciare, doveva prepararsi mentalmente ad affrontare tali argomenti.  
Come avrebbe fatto ad ammettere i suoi sentimenti? Da dove doveva incominciare? Voleva mettere a fuoco ogni pensiero, ma la mossa successiva del biondo lo spiazzò.  
«Dimmi perché non l’hai consegnata!»  
«Ecco vedi... io».  
«Aomine, questa canzone è bellissima!».  
Com’era possibile che non si fosse accorto che quella canzone era dedicata a lui? Chiunque avrebbe realizzato la cosa e gli sembrava strano che Wakamatsu non si fosse accorto di nulla, inoltre, il bacio di poco prima avrebbe dovuto aprirgli gli occhi, no?  
Alla fine Aomine tirò un enorme sospiro di sollievo: era salvo!  
Osservava quasi incredulo il biondo piegare il foglio e riporlo nella tasca dei Jeans. Era ancora incapace di credere di averla scampata, ma doveva essere grato ad una qualche stella che gli aveva portato fortuna.  
«Questa la porto con me e per il momento ti perdono tutto; se mi farai di nuovo uno scherzo del genere, ti ammazzerò!», lo vide avvicinarsi al suo volto sentendo il cuore paralizzato dal trovarselo così vicino. «Solo un’ultima cosa…».  
Fu un attimo, meraviglioso e succulento, quel bacio che arrivò in quell’istante fu forse il più meraviglioso della sua vita. «Questo è per vendicarmi di prima, bastardo!».  
Possibile che con Wakamatsu c’erano delle speranze? Guardava i suoi occhi, ma non era minimamente in grado di decifrare il suo sguardo.  
«Ora mettiti all’opera e trasforma questo testo in un successo, altrimenti ti prendo a calci in culo».  
«Lo sarà senza dubbio, vedrai».  
Non riusciva a smettere di assaporare quelle labbra, baciandole ancora e ancora con l’unica certezza di essere follemente innamorato di quel biondo.  
   
Non so cosa ci trovi in te  
Ti amo   
Non so il perché  
Ti amo   
È l’unica certezza che ho  
Wakamatsu…  
Fine!  
*è un sito di statistiche di CD/DVD ecc  
* Sono i tipi di caratteri giapponesi

**Author's Note:**

> L’idea mi è venuta mentre guardavo “SEMINUDE ～document of PHERO☆MEN～”, il making of in allegato alla versione premium di Maginc Mirror.  
> All’inizio avrei voluto scrivere una song-fiction proprio di uno dei loro brani, ma alla fine non essendo riuscita a trovare le canzoni, e ne ho inventata una io.


End file.
